This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays have pixels with light-emitting diodes. The pixels may be arranged in an array and used to display images for a user.
It may be desirable to incorporate electrical components into an array of pixels. If care is not taken, electrodes and other circuitry in a display may interfere with these components.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved display arrangements for accommodating electrical components.